Owari no Vanguard
by KaisakiTokura
Summary: After all people die. Aichi and other lead to vampire captivity as They already grow up and virus are not inside Aichi and other body. Mika helped them to escape as They try to escaped the vampire captivity but Ferid blocked the exit. Suddenly, Aichi try attacked Ferid but Ferid suddenly, drink Aichi blood. Kai and other try to save him. Let's find out about this story. Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my new stories, sorry about another stories, i hope so you guys like it. Good luck.

Normal POV

Aichi and other was sitting on ground, Aichi drink water as Kai growled.

" Damn it!? Do you have any idea to escaped." Kai said

" Nope."

" Tch."

"Calm down, Kai." Misaki said

" We have not any clue yet, beside. Nobody help us expect Mika." Aichi said, trow can into trash can

" You can asked him to help us." Ren said

Aichi shook his head as he walking toward to them.

" Mika told me yesterday, he have doing something." Aichi said

" Too bad..." Miwa said

Suddenly, Ferid and Mika appeared.

" Hello, how are you now?" Ferid asked

Everyone ingrode them expect for Aichi.

" Ah, sorry about other, they still busy something." Aichi said

" I see, you only who always cared about people, your blood it really good." Ferid said, stroked Aichi cheek

" Hai! But..." Aichi pused by Ferid

" It okay now Aichi, we leaving okay. Be good boy." Ferid said

Ferid walking away as Mika give Aichi a map and whispering Aichi ear.

" That's a clue?" Aichi asked

" Yep and remember be carefull yourselve." Mika said, ruffing Aichi hair

Mika walking away as Aichi went back to other.

" Guys, i have a map that Mika give it to me and we have clue." Aichi said

" Great!? Let's do this." Kai said

They preaperd the plan. After that, They was ranning hallway, they went the stair. Aichi open the map.

" We almost there." Aichi said

" Yeah."

They went up stair as they saw exit door.

" This is..."

Before they walking away but Ferid blocked the exit door.

" Sorry, you cannot exit here. Let's game begin." Ferid said

" G-Game. Wait, what Mika give me." Aichi mumble, looked at the map

Ferid pass them as map flew, they turned as they saw Ferid was drinking Rekka blood.

" Now, she dead. So who next." Ferid said

" All kid, ran!?" Kai said, fired gun

Few children ranning expect Kamui as Ferid try attacked them as Kai fired gun but Ferid dodge it as he attack the children as Aichi shocked.

" No!? Stop it!?" Aichi exclaimed

Ferid stop his movement. It only left is Emi.

" Do you want face to my dead." Ferid said, slice Emi.

They shocked as Aichi looked down.

" Kai, Minna. Remember, we always be our friend." Aichi said

"What!?"

Aichi tooked out the knife, he try to stab Ferid as Ferid dodge it as he stab Aichi chest as Aichi keep attacking him as Ferid slice Aichi arm as Blood flew. Kai fired gun and hitted Ferid head.

" Aichi!?"

" Everyone, please go and safe yourselve." Aichi said

" No!? We not going anywhere." Naoki said

" Go!? Save yourselve please." Aichi said

" We not going anywhere!?" Kamui exclaimed

They heard the voice as they shocked. Kai pulled Aichi but he losig his grip.

" Go!? Save yourselve. Now go!?" Aichi said

They shocked as they start to crying.

" We never forget you!?" They said

They start to ranning as They finally left.

" Someone, please take care of them." Aichi mumble

* * *

At forest, Everyone keep ranning but they feeling so sad went they losing precious friend. Kai screamed until he bumped someone.

" Kai!?"

Kai looked up as he saw Black haired boy.

" Who are you?" Kourin asked

" I'm Yuichiro Hyakuya and you are?"

" Kai Toshiki."

" I'm Misaki Tokura."

" I'm Kamui Katsuragi."

" I'm Miwa Taishi and this is Ren Suzugamori."

" Leon Soryuo."

" I'm Naoki Ishida."

" I'm Shingo Komoi and this Kourin Tatsunagi."

" I see."

Guren appeared.

" What's going on?" Guren asked

" I found lost people and kid." Yuichiro said

Guren saw Kai and other. Kamui walking toward them as he hugged Guren with sadness feeling.

" We want to killed all vampire." Kamui said

Guren frown as Yuichiro looked at them.

* * *

At vampire captivity, Mika saw Aichi and children was laying on ground with pool of blood as he gulped.

" Stop begin, fake dead Ferid." Mika said

Ferid stood up as Aichi shocked

" " Jeez, you always find out so easily." Ferid said

" What do you did?" Mika asked

" Well, drinking blood, of course you know that." Ferid said

Mika looked Aichi who still moving, he took Aichi arm and he went so closely.

" He losing his blood." Mika said.

Mika carried Aichi as he heading Krul thore.

" Don't worry, Aichi. This is little pain." Mika mumble

Mika made it, Krul thore. Krul was sitting.

" So you came here to drink my blood." Krul said

Mika shooked his head.

" I'm came here to save, Aichi life." Mika said

" I see, i remember that boy blood." Krul said, stood up and bitted her mouth, blood came out

" Sorry, Aichi." Mika apologies

Mika put Aichi down as Krul walking toward him as she give him lips to lips. Aichi finally drink Krul blood as he shocked, he start to struggling as Mika grabbed Aichi legs. Krul grabbed Aichi hand.

" Aichi, stop struggling..." Mika said

After that, everything so silence, Krul realised Aichi as Aichi got up. Now, Aichi is half-human and half-vampire like Mika. Man appeared who carried boy as he put boy down.

" Now, let's see. You can drink this." Krul said

Mika worried. Aichi clenching his fist.

" No!? I cannot accept that!? I don't like become monster just like you!?" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi?"

" I see, you kinda same for Mika." Krul said

" I want to drink some blood." Aichi said

" Okay..."

Krul slice her arm as blood came out, Aichi shocked.

" You can drink my blood, if you want." Krul said, blood went her glass.

Mika worried as Krul kneeling front of Aichi.

" Come on, drink it." Krul said

Aichi slapped Krul hand as glass broken. Krul shocked.

" I got three time to broke my glass of cup." Krul said

Krul stood up, Aichi panting so hard

" Nevermind that, you never accept. Drink my blood." Krul said, walking away

Aichi have no choice.

" Wait!" Aichi called

Aichi grabbed Krul arm as he bitted Krul arm and began drink a blood. Krul giggling. she sat down

" Looked, he have no choice. Then drink blood, you getting more thirsty." Krul said, ruffing Aichi hair

Mika gaspened as he looked down. he know everything. Krul still ruffing Aichi hair gently.

* * *

Aichi now is Vampire. Is Kai and other are finally joined Moon Demon Company. Let's find out about next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is my new chapter, Kai and other finally joined Moon Demon Company. They didn't know, Aichi is alive and he a vampire. Let's find out and enjoyed.

Normal POV

At Vampire Captivity, Teenager and Childern was walking as

Demon appeared, Teenager and Children start to ranning. Suddenly, one girl tripped as Demon was try attacked her but girl was saved by Aichi. He slice Demon as Demon disappered.

" Are you okay?" Aichi asked

" I'm fine."

Aichi smiling as Ferid appeared.

" Serouse, you saved that girl. How cruel." Ferid said

Aichi growled as he walking away as Mika came.

" You did great job." Mika said, patted Aichi shoulder

They watching what Ferid doing as Girl appered who was save by Aichi.

" Onii-san, Arigatou to saving me and now... you can drink my blood a little." Girl said, removed her jacket

Aichi looked down, he put jacket around Girl shoulder

" I cannot accept that, be save, okay." Aichi said, ruffing Girl hair

Girl nodded as she left. Aichi smiling as he took bottle inside is Krul blood as he drink it, he wiped blood on his mouth.

" Come on, Mika. We have mission to do." Aichi said

Mika nodded as they start to ranning.

* * *

Kai and other was standing, they saw vampire.

" Here we go." Misaki said

Shinoa and other tooked their weapon, Kai tooked up his sword.

" Now!?"

They start to attacked them as Aichi and Mika start to attacked them, Guren appeared and attacked Aichi but Aichi blocked the attack.

" Aichi!?"

" Don't worry, i can handle this." Aichi said, began attacked Guren.

Mika frown as he start to ranning. Kai was slice vampire as he meet Mika.

" Mika?"

" Kai!? You here and you're..." Mika said

" Yep, i was member of Moon Demon Company." Kai said, smiling

" I see."

They heard screamed.

" I need keep going, see ya later. Mika." Kai said, left

" Wai-"

Kai already left as Mika meet Yuchiro.

" Yuu, i need to talking." Mika said

Yuchiro confused.

* * *

At battle between Aichi and Guren, They still continue battle. Aichi beat Guren. Now Guren have serous injured, Kai appeared.

" Guren!?" Kai called

Aichi rised his sword.

" Die!" Aichi yelled

Suddenly, someone stab Aichi chest as Aichi looked down as he saw familier Brunette Boy as he shocked. It was Kai but his eye are close.

" Kai?" Aichi called

Kai opened his eye.

" I finally beat you, blo-" Kai cutted after he looked up and saw Aichi. He shocked

" K-Kai?" Aichi asked

" A-Aichi?" Kai asked

They just keep staring at them. Guren snapped.

" What are you waitting for, finish him!?" Guren said

Kai didn't listen Gure, he just keep staring at Aichi.

" Finish him!?" Guren exclaimed

Kai trowed Aichi and pulled out his sword on Aichi chest as Aichi hitted on ground as he lost consciousness. Other appeared.

" Kai!?"

Kamui looked another side as he shocked.

" N-No way." Kamui said

" W-what is it?" Misaki asked

Kamui pointing something as they turned a they saw Bluenette boy as Misaki and other shocked. It was Aichi.

" Who is he? Is he a new vampire?" Shiho asked

" No, I-it Brother." Kamui said

" He's Alive." Kourin said with frown

Aichi got up as he saw his friend, he shocked.

" M-Minna?" Aichi asked

Mika and Yuichiro appeared. They sighed, Guren stood up. He grabbed Kai collar and punch him. It causing, Aichi shocked.

" Oi! Why didn't you finish him!?" Guren exclaimed

" Oi, Oi. Looked like we got here." Voice said

" Tch!"

Ferid appeared beside Aichi. Other vampire helped Aichi to stood up.

" Are you hurt, Aichi or maybe not, you looked suprices. Kai Toshiki." Ferid said

Kai growled.

" Stunburn, Aichi. Krul give me a blood for you." Ferid said, give Aichi a four bottle of Krul blood

" Oi! Are you thinking, Brother is vampire." Kamui said

" Wait, Kamui. Watch closely." Misaki said

Aichi took it, he put three bottle of Krul blood on his bag. He opend a bottle. he drink it, he wiped a blood on his mouth.

" WHAT!"

" Brother is Vampire." Kamui said

" No, half-human and half-vampire." Mika said

They shocked as vampire appeared and attacked them. Aichi grabbed Kai as they went top of roof.

" Aichi, what are you doing?" Kai asked

" Too save your life, Kai let's go just you and me." Aichi said, smiling

Kai shocked as he saw his friend are in trouble, Misaki was begging something as Kai gasped.

" I need to save them." Kai said

Kai took out his sword as Aichi hugged him.

" No!? You have stay with me, I don't like to leave you again!?" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi!?"

Vampire was ready bitten their neck as Misaki begging at him. Kai shocked.

" NOOOO!" Kai yelled, cover his face with his hand

" Kai?" Aichi asked

Yuichiro and Mika appeared.

" What's going on?" Mika asked

Kai rised his head as his jade eye turned dull, his right eye turned deep red, blood came out on his eye and slipped on his cheek.

* * *

At Kai mind, Kai was walking as he saw Grey long haired boy who was standing on sword.

" It time to come." Boy said

Kai looked up as he saw trumpet. He looked at boy, Boy turned to him.

" It time..." Boy said

* * *

At reality, Somthing came out on Kai back. It was Devil wing who appeared Kai back. Aichi shocked.

" No!? Kai snapped out off it!?" Aichi exclaimed

Wind blow stronger as wood flew. Mika and Yuichiro trowed, Kai screamed from his pain. Aichi try keep his balance, all vampire stop their movement as Kai jumped off and start attacked the vampire with full speed.

" No!? Kai!?" Aichi exclaimed

After that, Shinoa woke up as she saw something. It was red liquied as she shocked. She turned as she saw Kai was walking, she spotted the devil wing went Kai turned to her as she shocked. Kai try attacked Shinoa but Aichi save her as he been stab by Kai.

" W-Why you saved?" Shinoa asked

" Shut up! Human, This is all your fault. You using him like tool." Aichi said

" Move away!?" Kai exclaimed, pulled sword out

Aichi fell his knee as Misaki appeared.

" Kai!? Aichi!?" Misaki exclaimed.

Aichi hugged Kai to try calm him down. he expleined everything as Kai screaming from his pain. Afer that, Kai finally back to normal as Aichi realised him.

" Kai?"

Shiho and other appeared. Yoichi fired the arrow as Aichi dodge it.

" What the!?" Aichi exclaimed

Naoki grabbed Yoichi collar.

" How dare you to that to him!?" Naoki exclaimed

" Everyone stop attacking, Aichi!?" Yuichiro exclaimed

" What do you mean, he a vampire." Shiho said

Ferid appeared beside Aichi.

" Well, well. You almost killed Aichi, come on Aichi let's go." Ferid said

Aichi looked at Ferid and then he looked at Kai.

" _I will meet you, Kai soon as we can."_ Aichi thought, stood up

" Brother!?" Kamui asked

Ferid walking away as Aichi followed him but he was stopped his in track.

" Are you caming, Mika?" Aichi asked

" Nope, i going stay with Yuu and other beside i got many bottle of blood on my bag." Mika said

" I see."

Aichi walking away as Miwa rushed to Kai.

" Hey Kai, are you okay?" Miwa asked.

* * *

At Vampire Captivity, Aichi was sitting on ground as he stood up. He looked the window.

" _Kai, I'll miss you. I want you always stay my side..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi noticed to Ferid before he walking away.

* * *

At moon demon company, Kai was laying on his bed as he got up.

" _Aichi... i didn't know your Half-Human and Half-Vampire... what just happened to you, Aichi."_ Kai thought

Kai took pitcure between him, Aichi and his friend. He looked the window as he noticed Yuichiro and Mika was watching him before he walking away.

* * *

Kai and other finally meet Aichi as Kai have Seraph of the end, then who that boy who was meet Kai before, is he Kai demon. You'll find out abot the next chapter. Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this is my new chapter, Mika will expleined everything. So what will happened to Aichi, let's find out and enjoyed.

Normal POV

At Vampire Captivity, Ferid was walking with Aichi but Aichi was so thirsty as Ferid noticed to him.

" What's wrong? You looked paled." Ferid asked

No responed from Aichi.

" You must be so thirsty. Then..." Ferid said

Ferid looked the two boys as he grabbed boy neck, Aichi shocked.

" Stop it! Please don't hurt him!?" Aichi exclaimed

Ferid little slice boys neck as Human blood came out as Aichi gulped.

" Drink, human blood. Come on, do it..." Ferid said with smircked.

" N-No thanks." Aichi said

" I see."

Ferid let boy go as Another boy helpped him as they start to ranning away.

" Today, we have message for someone else. I'll see you soon." Ferid said, walking away

" I need Krul blood." Aichi mumble

Aichi made it thore as Krul looked at him with glass that she holding.

" So you came here to drink my blood, I accepted that." Krul said

Aichi grabbed Krul hand as glass of cup fell and broken. Aichi bitted Krul shoulder as he began to drink.

" Now, now. Aichi, be good boy." Krul said

Aichi realised Krul as he wiped blood on his mouthed.

" Are you done?" Krul asked

" Y-Yeah, sorry." Aichi said

" There no need to apologies, Come on. Let's go." Krul said

" Hai..."

They left. Aichi worried about Kai.

* * *

At Moon Demon Company, Kai was walking on hallways as he meet Mika and Yuichiro.

" Kai, something. I need to talk you." Mika said

Kai confused as they went outside and sat down on bench.

" Kai you don't know, what happened to Aichi. Went Aichi almost die on Vampire Captivity, Ibring him to Krul to save his life. Krul give him a vampire blood. Kt causing him turned into Half-human and Half-vampire. If he drink Human blood, he will become full vampire." Mika expleined

Kai shocked.

" I see."

" And that Seraph of the End, that demon power. Do you meet your demon, Kai?" Yuichiro asked

" Well, yeah. His hair are grey but long and his eye are demon but color is Yellow-orange." Kai expleined

" What's his name?" Mika asked

" I don't know, he didn't give me his name." Kai said

" I see."

" Come on, let's go must be everyone worried about us." Kai said

" Yeah, come on. Let's go." Yuichiro said

They went inside as Kai worried about Aichi, he went inside.

* * *

Short chapter but don't worry, the next chapter will long. I hope so you guys like it. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys this is my new chapter, Kai and other will trained their Demon power as Kai will meet his Demon, let's find out and enjoyed.

Normal POV

At Moon Demon Company, Everyone still trainning as Kai was trainning with Yuichiro as Mika was watching them. After that, Shinoa and Kai will be trainning. Suddenly, Sword been trowed by Shinoa attacked and accidently and hitted Kai chest. Everyone shocked.

" Kai!"

* * *

At Kai mind, Kai woke up as he saw Grey long haired boy who sitting on sword and smiling at him.

" So, you got injury but don't worry. You get heal..." Boy said

" Who are you?" Kai asked

" Me... I'm Reah, your demon. Remember."

" So you can battle me." Kai said

" Sure, i can train you~" Reah said, smiling

" Your personality was same for Ren." Kai mumble

" What did you say?" Reah asked

" Well... it nothing but let's do it." Kai said

Reah smircked.

* * *

At reality, Everyone waiting to wake Kai up. Miwa worried.

" Is he going be okay?" Miwa asked.

" Yep, but it must be he meet his demon." Yuichiro said

" I'm worried." Miwa said

Kamui sat down as he thinking about Aichi.

" What's wrong?" Misaki asked

" I'm worried about Brother Aichi even he a half-human and half-vampire but he still our precious friend." Kamui said

" Why you need believe, that bloodstucker!?" Shiho exclaimed

Naoki grabbed Shiho collar.

" He's not bloodstucker!" Naoki yelled

" Naoki, calm down." Kourin said

" Tch."

Naoki let Shiho go as Yuichiro and Mika noticed to them.

* * *

At Kai mind, Reah was walking...

" This is so boring~" Reah said with cheer tone

Kai appeared, he was going attacked Reah but Reah blocked the attack.

" Not so fast~ Jeez, you need beat me. To give you a demon power." Reah said, smiling

" A Demon Power?" Kai asked

" It my power, you idiot." Reah said

Tick mark appeared Kai head.

" I-I'm not Idiot." Kai said

" Sorry~" Reah said

They start to battle. After that, Kai beat Reah.

" Okay~ I lose and you win~ I'll give you my power." Reah said

Reah give Kai a power as Kai smiling.

" Arigatou, Reah." Kai said

" Your welcome~ If you need some help, called me~." Reah said, smiling.

* * *

At reality, Kai woke up as he got up as Everyone shocked.

" Kai!"

" Are you okay?" Misaki asked

" Yeah but I meet my demon name is Reah." Kai said

" Eh?"

" So he give you a power." Yuichiro said

" Answer is yes." Kai said

" Kai... your face..." Miwa said

" W-What do you mean?" Kai asked

" You have a mark on your face." Shingo said

Misaki give him a mirror as Kai looked himself on mirror as he saw mark on his face.

" What's this?" Kai said

Shinoa expleined everything.

" I see."

They heard explouded as They shocked as they start to ranning.

* * *

At Vampire Captivity, Aichi was sitting on ground as he saw two kid was playing. He was thirsty.

" _I'm thirsty, I need Human Blood. It hurt... wait i cannot accept drink, Human blood... Kai... please... help me..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi remember something as he stood up, and heading Krul thore went he made it. Krul give him a bottle of her blood, Aichi took it and put on his bag as he drink a bottle of blood. he left.

* * *

This is the battle will be start, Kai finally meet his demon as Aichi going Moon Demon Company and meet Kai. Let's find out the next chapter and Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys this is new chapter, Kai and other will heading back Moon Deamon Company and What will Aichi doing. Let's find out and enjoyed.

Normal POV

Kai and other was ranning hallway, Kai was worried. They stopped ranning, Kai laying down as he fell asleep.

* * *

At Kai mind, Kai woke up as he saw Reah was sitting on sword.

" You so hopeless, Kai." Reah said

" W-what do you mean?" Kai asked

" You always getting injured. In first palace but I'm not sure, you'll able see everyone." Reah said

" You will give me a power." Kai said

" Of course, I am. If you wish." Reah said, jumpped off

Kai sighed. Reah came to him

" You should wake up, everyone was worried about you." Reah said

Kai narrowed his eye as he sighed again.

" Fine."

" Good luck..." Reah said

* * *

At reality, Kai woke up as he got up, he start to ranning and leaving other alone as he made it the room as hesaw Guren got injured and he was battle Norito.

" Oi!"

Kai attacked Norito as they clashed the sword as the battle continue.

* * *

At street, Aichi was walking alone as he stopped his in track.

" _I need to stay here and wait Human came here."_ Aichi thought

Aichi saw Mika and Yuichiro.

" What do you want?" Aichi asked

Aichi saw Mika eye was red, he realised Mika was full of vampire.

" Aichi, calm down. You got stop doing this." Yuichiro said

" Yeah."

" I don't need you help, Mika and Human. I want Kai. Just me and him to getting alone this world." Aichi said

Mika and Yuichiro blinking and looking each other as Aichi looking dowm as Mika worried.

" Aichi..."

* * *

Back to Moon Deamon Company, Kai got hitted wall six time as he try got up but it useless. Mark growing

" Reah, give me a power." Kai said

" No Kai, stop!" Guren exclaimed

Reah appeared beside Kai.

" I'll give you a power. More, more, more than usually then..." Reah said

" Don't do this!" Guren exclaimed

" Become a Deamon..." Reah added.

One horn appeared Kai head as they shocked, Norito smircked and licked his lips as Kai was panting. He open his eye, now his eye are deamon eye and his right eye was Yellow-orange.

" I can feel it. I'll killed you..." Kai said with devil smiling.

Suddenly... Coffin appeared as they took a look as Guren realised.

" Kimizuki..."

Kimizuki appeared as he saw horn on Kai head. Coffin start to count as Miwa appeared as he shocked.

" Kai!"

They grabbed Kai and trowed it. Something, come on and grabbed Kai and went inside as Kimizuki rushed to them as Miwa went Kimizuki side as deamon power slice circle as they fell. Norito shocked.

* * *

At hallways again, Kimizuki open coffin as he saw Kai was laying and lost consciousness. Miwa carried Kai as they start to ranning and other was followed them.

* * *

At street, Aichi still waiting, Mika and Yuichiro worried as they saw people was ranning as Aichi saw Kai been carried by Miwa. He took out his sword.

" Give Kai back to me, Human." Aichi said

Mika and Yuichiro turned as they saw other.

" What the?" Mika asked

" Drink my blood, my sword." Aichi said

Red vine appeared and stucked Aichi hand as blade turned red. He began fight. Woman shocked.

" There enemies who going attacked us." Woman said

Misaki and other saw familier bluenette as they shocked. It was Aichi. Crew of Moon Deamon Company attacked Aichi. Shinoa and other joined but Misaki and othet just stood there. Yoichi fired arrow as Aichi dodge it. Small knife trowed by boy and hitted Aichi legs as Aichi feel a pain. Narumi try attacked Aichi but Aichi kicked him and stop his movement. Mika and Yuichiro worried.

" Stop!" Yuichiro exclaimed

Kimizuki kicked Aichi legs as Aichi lost his balance and fell on ground. Blood leaking out

" Great now, killed him." Man said

Misaki and Aichi friend shocked. Aichi try got up and he began surrouned by crew of moon deamon company. Crew try attacked Aichi but Naoki and Shingo blocked the attacked.

" What!"

Shinoa and other shocked as Aichi gasped.

" Go, Aichi and take Kai." Naoki said

" Yeah, Sendou. Go." Shingo said, smiling

Aichi nodded as he start ranning toward Miwa, Shinoa and Sangu try attacked Aichi but Misaki and Kourin stopped them. Kimizuki try attacked Aichi but Ren blocked them by using his deamon shields. Yoichi ready fired arrow but Kamui and Leon stopped him. Aichi already front of Miwa as Miwa put Kai down.

" Here, take care of him, Aichi. Now go and be safe." Miwa said

Aichi nodded as he carried Kai.

" Let's go, Kai." Aichi said

Narumi try stab Aichi but Miwa blocked the attacked as Misaki use her deamon power as purple light appeared. It causing everyone cover their eye. Aichi start to ranning with Kai as Misaki smiling at Aichi.

" Be safe, Aichi..." Misaki said

Light dead down as Aichi friend just watching Aichi was leaving with Kai as they smiled.

" Good luck, big brother." Kamui said

Suddenly, Kimizuki smacked Kamui as They shocked.

" Kamui!"

Shinoa and Sangu knocked Misaki and Kourin out. Narumi grabbed Miwa collar. Misaki try got up but Man kicked her.

" Stop!" Yuichiro yelled

They stop their movement as Yuichiro and Mika rushed toward Misaki and other.

" Are you okay?" Yuichiro asked

" We're okay." Kamui said

" What about you Kourin?" Yuichiro asked

" I'm okay." Kourin said

Mika grabbed Narumi hand and let Miwa go.

" Stop all your movement." Mika said

" What do you mean?" Kimizuki asked

" The enemies got Kai and ran away from us." Yochi said

" We try attacked him but Misaki and other stopped us." Sangu said

" Because Misaki and other try procted Aichi." Mika said

" Who Aichi?" Shinoa asked

" Aichi Sendou, that you saw in first place." Yuichiro said, helping Kourin to got up.

" You mean that Blue haired boy is Aichi Sendou!?" Kimizuki exclaimed

" Yep that Misaki and other precious friend." Mika said

They shocked as Shinoa and other feeling guilt.

" W-We didn't know..." Sangu said

Misaki and other just keep staring at them as Kamui shocked went he saw helicopter.

" Oh no!? The enemies is here!?" Kamui exclaimed

They looked up as few vampire appeared as they ready for fight.

* * *

At another side, Aichi got serous injured and he was walking with Kai who still carried on his back.

 _" Kai... Don't worry... I find you a safe place."_ Aichi thought

Blood leaking out as Aichi worried about Kai as he keep walking on street.

* * *

Aichi finally got Kai, he almost got more injured what will happened the next chapter, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys this is my new chapter, what will happened to Aichi and Kai. Let's find out and enjoyed.

Normal POV

Other was still battle vampire as more vampire keep appearing, Kamui slice the vampire as they start to ranning. Narumi was stared his two friend as Miwa grabbed him and start to ranning and escaped themselve.

* * *

At another street, Aichi still carried Kai on his back and walking. Blooding dripping the road as Aichi feeling so thirsty went he tripped and dropped Kai as he got up.

" Kai?"

Aichi remember something as he took his bag and open but bottle it already broken and Krul blood was gone, he try search a bottle but it already empty.

" Damn, Kai? Please... Wake up... I want to talked about... Please... Answer me." Aichi said

Kai still not woke up as Aichi feeling so bad. He grabbed Kai collar.

" i said... Wake up!?" Aichi exclaimed, slapped Kai

But Kai didn't woke up as Aichi sighed. Suddenly, he felt something, he looked the store. There boy who hiding behind the wall as he began to ranning and ingored a box. Aichi stood up and walking slowly. He bumped the door as Boy stopped ranning as Aichi grabbed Boy neck and laid him down.

" H-help... Everyone..." Boy begging to his friend

But they start to ranning.

" N-no... Everyone..." Boy said

" I just need drink a blood." Aichi said, ready bitted boy neck.

" M-monster?!" Boy exclaimed

Aichi stoped his movement and shocked, he dropped boy as Boy start to ranning. Aichi cover his face with his hand.

" W-what... I doing?" Aichi asked himself

Aichi pulled Kai as he went inside the store, he put Kai down and sat down on corner.

* * *

At Kai mind, Kai woke up as he saw Reah.

" So you did well... Kai Toshiki... Well, i have nothing to do." Reah said

" Would you stopped teasing me and possessed me. I almost killed my friend but thanks to Kimizuki and Miwa who save my life.." Kai said

" I see... But there another friend who waitting for you." Reah said

Kai looked at him and gasped.

* * *

At reality, Kai woke up as he got and looking around.

" Where am... I?" Kai asked himself

Kai saw figure was sitting there with pool of blood. He stood up and tooked out his sword, he walking slowly as he saw Blue haired boy.

" Aichi?"

Aichi looked at him as he realived himself but he looked more pain. He start to ranning toward Kai and screamed.

" What the!?" Kai exclaimed

Aichi slapped sword away and grabbed Kai neck as He laid him down. He try bitted Kai neck but Kai grabbed him.

" W-what are you doing?! Don't even realised me?!" Kai exclaimed

" Blood... I need blood... Please let me drink your blood... It much painfull." Aichi said

Kai realised what happened as he let him go. Aichi ready bitted Kai neck as Kai close his eye.

" I'm sorry..." Kai apologies

Aichi stopped his movement as Kai hugged him.

" For leaving you alone and turning you like this." Kai added

Kai open his eye as Aichi looked at him as he shocked, he stood up and screaming unti he bump the box and fell his knee. Kai got up.

" S-sorry... I wasn't reality..." Aichi apologies

" There no need apologies, Aichi." Kai said

" Kai, i wa-" Aichi pused as blood came out his blood as blood dripping.

" Aichi..."

Kai try helped him but Aichi slapped him away from here.

" D-don't move closely, Kai. I don't want to drink your blood." Aichi said

" If you drink my blood and then you'll get heal." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai looked down.

" i see... Then do it... Drink it." Kai said, he unbutton on his clothes and open a little.

" Kai? I cannot do this..." Aichi said

" Come on, Aichi drink my blood. Please..." Kai said

" If i drink it, I'll become full vampire and never come back to human." Aichi said

Kai shocked, he compeletly forgot what Mika told him about Half-human and half-vampire.

" Oh, yeah. I fogot about what Mika told me." Kai said

Aichi frowned as Kai looked at him.

" But it okay, drink it. Please... I don't like to lose because I love you.." Kai said

Both teen froze as They blushed. Kai realised what he said.

" S-sorry, that was unexpected what i said." Kai said, hide his blushed

Aichi looked down from his embarrasing as Kai looked at him.

" Aichi, please... Drink my blood... Drink it... If you want." Kai said, holding Aichi cheek

Aichi blushed what Kai doing as he shook his head.

" No... I refused..." Aichi said

" If you die... The... I'll... I'll... Begin lonely again." Kai said

Aichi blinking with confused.

" So what? You was with everyone else and human." Aichi said

" You're the one who always cared about us." Kai said

" But i refused drink your blood." Aichi said

" Then you have no choice." Kai said

He pulled his sleeves as he cut himself. Blood leaking out.

" You can drink my blood a little." Kai said

" You're worst Kai, you try turned me into monster... But I refuse that." Aichi said

" It okay... Beside we're friend too, we always stick together..." Kai said

Aichi stared at Kai blood as blood dripping.

" It okay, I'll drink your blood." Aichi said

Kai nodded as he let his arm move forward but Aichi hugged him as bitted Kai neck. He began drink a blood as Kai could feel a pain as he fell, he got up while Aichi still drinking his blood.

" Welcome back, Aichi." Kai said

Aichi let him go as Kai looked at him with confused.

" Aichi?" Kai asked

Aichi looked at Kai with smiling as tears slipped his cheek. Kai shocked, sapphire blue eye turned into red. Kai looking down.

" Aichi... You're eye?" Kai asked

" It's your fault to let me drink your blood. Now i become monster." Aichi said

" No... Your not a monster, you just turn full vampire but we still our friend." Kai said, holding Aichi hand

Aichi looked at Kai as he blushed. Kai let him go.

" So how we going back to other?" Kai asked

" I don't know, i have no time to walked, my legs is tired." Aichi said

" I see."

" Oi, Kai. Something, i want to talked." Aichi said

Aichi expleined everything as Kai shocked.

" So Kimizuki sister have Seraph of the End." Kai said

" Yep, but i don't know what will happened to her." Aichi said

Kai looked at him.

" I see."

They went outside as they saw car.

" So who can drive this?" Aichi asked

" I can..." Kai said

Aichi smiling with lightly blushed.

" Jeez..."

They got on, Kai start to drive.

" So where other go?" Aichi asked

" I don't know. Maybe the airport, i guess." Kai said

Aichi looked at him as they heading the airport.

* * *

Those two are so kawaii~ what will happened to other went they find out, Aichi was full vampire. I gland you guys like this and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry for not updating because i got many lot to do. Nevermind that, Misaki and other finally escaped from battle vampire. What if they find out Aichi was full vampire. Let's find out and enjoyed.

Normal POV

At road, Kai still drivig while Aichi watching outside as he saw airport and familier figure.

" Kai. It Misaki and other." Aichi said

" Great let's head there." Kai said

They heading airport.

* * *

At Airport, Misaki and other was resting. Narumi and other just stood there.

" I hope Kai and Brother is okay." Kamui said

" Yeah."

Misaki looked down as she saw car went car stopped as they tooked their weapon. Car door open and realeved Aichi and Kai.

" Brother!?" Kamui exclaimed, hugged Aichi wrist.

" Kamui?" Aichi asked

" Aichi, you came back for us." Misaki said

" I gland you okay, Sendou." Shingo said

" Yeah."

Leon noticed Aichi eye was red as he narrowed his eye.

" Sendou... your eye is..." Leon said

They looked at Aichi as Kamui realised him.

" Aichi, your eye is red but it supposed to be Blue." Naoki said

Mika walking toward to him.

" Did you drink. Human blood, aren't you?" Mika asked

Aichi looked at him as he nodded as they shocked. Mika frowned.

" Aichi, i told you. You don't have drink human blood. Now you not able to go back to normal just like me." Mika said

" But Kai let me drink his blood." Aichi said

" I see."

" Minna, I.." Aichi pused.

" Nah, it okay. We still our friend." Kamui said

" Yeah, even you turn like this but we still friend." Naoki said

" I agreed." Kourin said

" Me too." Miwa said, smiling at him.

Aichi smiling at them.

" Minna, Arigatou.." Aichi said

They smiling, they know how much missed Aichi smiled.

" Your welcome.."

Shinoa and other walking toward to them.

" Aichi, we sorry for attacking you." Shinoa apologies.

" Yeah, we didn't know you're Kai and other preciose friend." Yoichi said

" We're really sorry." Narumi apologies

They bow and start to apologies, Aichi frowned but he smiling.

" It okay, you guys didn't mean hurt me but Arigatou to take care, Kai and other." Aichi said, smiling at them

They got up. They smiled as Yuichiro and Mika smiled.

" Oi, Aichi... maybe, we can stay with us." Shinoa said

" Yeah."

Aichi looked everyone one by one as he nodded.

" Sure."

Kamui cheer as Kai smiling. They camp inside the airport, Everyone was chatting, Kimizuki was sleeping. Ren smircked.

" Oi, there anyone have black permanet marker?" Ren asked

" No..."

" Ren what are you planning?" Kai asked

" It nothing." Ren said

Aichi blinking with confuse as Ren saw bag as he open, he saw marker.

" Kai, can i borrow your marker." Ren said, went Kimizuki side

" Sure."

Aichi looked down. Kai confused, Kimizuki woke up.

" Oi, Minna. Everything okay?" Kimizuki asked

Everyone laughted expect Aichi, Misaki, Kourin and Kai. Kmizuki confused as Kourin give him a mirror, Kimizuki looked as tick mark appeared on his head.

" Ren Suzugamori!" Kimizuki yelled

" What?" Ren asked

They start to chase, Aichi start to laughted as Kai and his friend looked at him expect Ren. They know how much miss that laught, They start to laughted. After that, Kimizuki clean up his face. Aichi smiling. At night, Everyone fell asleep expect Aichi who sitting on ground as Kai came to him.

" Are you okay?" Kai asked

" I'm fine."

Kai looked the other as he looked to Aichi.

" I know, you're finally full of vampire but it okay, I still love you." Kai said

" I remember that you said on store, You really love me?" Aichi confused

Kai lightly blushed.

" Y-Yeah."

Aichi blushed as he smiling.

" But I love you too." Aichi said

Kai kiss Aichi lips gently as Aichi shocked, he blushed so hard. He close his eye and enjoyed the kiss. They noticed Mika, Yuichiro and Aichi friend was watching. Miwa smircked, Misaki cover Kamui eye. Kourin blushed lightly.

* * *

So Kawaii, Yes they finally getting alone again. I hope so you guys like it. Thanks for reading.


	8. Author Note

_**Sorry for not updating, Minna... I just thinking idea of Owari no Vanguard but I have no idea already. I just finish stories on**_ _ **wattpad**_ _ **name**_ _ **Assassination Vanguard**_ _ **. Sorry please don't mad of me, Minna, Sorry. I really sorry.**_


End file.
